The Life of a Demigod
by longlivepercabeth162
Summary: When a boy named Jack's best friend runs away the only thing he worries about is getting in trouble. Then his world changes because of a teenager with messy black hair and sea green eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fanfic I have written where the main character(s) is not actually part of the fandom. I wrote this because I wanted to try to write a story like Percy Jackson but I wanted my story to be connected to Percy Jackson. Hope you enjoy it.**

By the time I got to the train station she was gone. I couldn't believe she actually ran away.

The girl I have loved ever since I was 12 and known ever since I was 3, was gone. My name is Jackson, but everybody calls me Jack.

My friend and secret crush was-no still is Ella. I should have realized sooner that she would run away. She kept talking about the strange things that happened when she was around. I'm only 13 and in 7th grade.

Somehow, someway, me and Ella keep getting kicked out of schools. At the same time. Maybe she's right to run away.

What a minute, what's that! This can't be happening, not here, not now. There are too many people around.

That was when the second unexpected thing happened.

A boy who looked to be around 18 went running towards the...the...the whatever it was. It had the body of a man and the head of a bull. As the boy ran past me I could see his eyes were sea green and he had messy black hair.

He was carrying a sword that was faintly glowing. In a few minutes the monster was somehow reduced to a pile of dust which the boy proceeded to spread about. The boy caught my eye and noticed me staring and looked around at everybody else. I was the only person paying any attention to him.

He walked over to me and asked "Did you see that?"

"Do you mean that weird monster thing?"

"Yes. Do you mind coming with me or are you needed at home?"

"I live in an orphanage. My parents died when I was young and I never knew them. Why?"

"I need you to come with me then. The rest can be explained in time. It has to do with what you just saw."

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know your name." He laughed at that ,"My name is Percy Jackson and I don't know your name either."

"My name is Jackson and no one has told me my last name."

"Well now that we know each other's names can we get going?

 **Sorry it's so short, but I promise this will be a very good story. Review with what you think will happen or just to tell me I'm amazing (jk). If enough people review I'll update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I want to make one thing clear first : it is near the end of the school year so summer will be coming soon. Also I had my friend proof-read it and they made a ton of funny suggestions so I will let you know where and what they wanted to add.**

* * *

Jack's POV

Percy looked at me, and I could see the sympathy in his eyes.

"That's going to complicate things. Do you have anyone that would notice your absence?"

I hesitated before saying "Other than Mrs. Shaw, she's in charge of the orphanage."

Percy seemed to be thinking something over in his head. After a while he said"Go back to the orphanage. We will meet again, Jack."

He turned and walked away **(My friend wanted me to add 'and did a hair flip while whispering "Persassy."')**.

As I walked back to the orphanage I thought about the strange things that kept happening to me, and I wandered if it had something to do with my parents death. The only thing I know about their death is that I was very young when it happened and that they died in a fire. I can vaguely remember bright orange light and someone screaming my name **(Sorry if that is too much like what happened in harry potter)** but that's all I remember.

the monster looked like something from mythology, but I couldn't tell if it was from Norse, Roman, Egyptian, or Greek **(I just realized Rick Riordan did at least one book with each of these mythologies in it. I swear I didn't do that on purpose)**.

"And where were you, Jack instead of at your lessons? I hope you have a _real_ reason this time."

"Ella ran away and when I realized what she was doing, I ran to the train station, but when I got there she was gone. Then some sort of monster attacked the train station, Mrs. Shaw."

Mrs. Shaw rolled her eyes as she said "I know your little friend, Ella ran away but I highly doubt a _monster_ attacked the station. For missing your lessons and lying about why you missed them you will stay in your room until I send for you."

"Yes Mrs. Shaw."

Now don't feel sorry for me, this is not the first time this has happened. The only difference between then and now is in the past I had Ella to get in trouble with and there hadn't been the strange monster fighting boy named Percy.

* * *

I was lying on my bed when there was a knock on my door.

When I opened my door, Max, who is in the room next to mine said "Mrs. Shaw wants to see you now. Good luck man."

I walked quickly to her office so she couldn't yell at me for taking to long. I stopped right outside her door and knocked.

"Come in."

When I entered Mrs. Shaw was at her desk and across from her was a man in a wheelchair. The man had graying hair and a beard.

"Please sit down, Jack." Mrs. Shaw said.

I looked at the two chairs, and sitting in one of them was Percy. He caught my eye and winked then turned to face Mrs. Shaw again.

* * *

 ***gasp from readers* What is Percy doing at the orphanage. Do I do great cliffhangers or what. Quick question to all the boys reading this, do boys say good luck man? I have no idea because I am a girl and I don't have any friends who are boys so yea. I have no idea who Jack's godly parent is going to be so reveiw with who you want it to be. I am saying this because I am pretty sure that you all know at this point with Percy showing up, the strange things that he mentioned happening to him, and the monster attacking him that he is a demigod. If you didn't know and just thought "spoiler alert" then you need to pay attention more.**


	3. Author's Note

**I know people have been reading this but can you please review. I want to know your ideas, if you like it or love it, and if you want a certain thing to happen. Do you have any ideas on who Jack's godly parent should be? Should both his parents somehow be gods? Who should Ella's godly parent be? Where will they find Ella? These are all questions that I want yo, the fans, to help decide the answer to. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay I only have 1 review and that is kinda sad. I mean one of my other stories has 94 views and has 7 reviews. 133 people have viewed this story. If I don't get any reviews on this chapter I will discontinue this story. Hope you enjoy what might be the last chapter to this story.**

* * *

Jack's POV

"Mr. Chiron wants to adopt you. He says his son, Percy, meet you while you were _out_ and knowing his dad was going to adopt a kid already, told him about you." Mrs. Shaw said as she raised her eyes at me, daring me to say something.

"Yes that is quit right. Now if that is all the paperwork needed to be filled out, should we get going?" Mr. Chiron asked.

"Certainly."

* * *

Percy's POV

I wonder who Jack's godly parent is. I guess we'll find out when we get to camp. The gods have been pretty good about claiming their kids pretty much as soon as they enter the camp.

Chiron and Jack were getting to know each other as we walked to the car. As we entered the van Jack asked "So you really wanted to adopt me?"

"Yes. You are a very special kid and I think I might be able to help you get your friend, Ella, back." Chiron said. Jack looked at Chiron with a look of amazement. "Percy told me about your friend too. If she hadn't run away I might of adopted her too." Chiron added.

"We are going to a place for kids like you. Remember that monster from the train station? That happened because the monster sensed your presence. WE are taking you to a place where you will be safe from monsters." I said.

Jack looked confused but apparently shrugged it off, thinking we will explain more. We didn't. We would tell more once we got to camp and found out who his godly parent is. It's always easier to explain the whole being a demigod thing when you know who the godly parent is.

It would be easier to at least guess who his godly parent is if he wasn't an orphan. Most of the time demigods have a living parent. Most of the orphans can remember their mortal parent, but a few became orphans at young ages.

Soon we arrive at camp.

* * *

Jack's POV

"Well that went smoother than I thought." Percy said. I wondered what he meant. Suddenly someone screamed "Percy!" A girl with blond curly hair ad grey eyes came running towards us.

Percy hugged her then pulled away and studied me.

"That is certainly strange. Why hasn't he been claimed yet? They swore on the river styx." He said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Maybe he's special in some way. Didn't you say monsters were attacking him? That was before he even knew he's a demigod. I'm not even sure he fully knows he's a demigod right now. We need to keep him safe. Adopting him was definitely the best choice." The girl said.

"I'm sure your right as always, Annabeth. What cabin should we put him in. The Hermes cabin is too full at the moment and we don't know who his godly parent is." Chiron said.

"Umm. Hello. I'm still here. What if I stayed with Percy?" I said.

"I don't think Poseidon will get mad about it and the cabin does have a ton of room in it. That's a great idea. Percy why don't you show him around while Chiron and i try to figure out why he hasn't been claimed" Annabeth said and Percy nodded.

"So um this way I guess to my- I mean our cabin. Do you know anything about your parents?" He asked me as we started walking towards the cabins I could see in the distance.

"No. Not really. I was too young to remember anything when they died. My earliest memory is of the fire that killed them and I can't even remember their faces from that night. I can't even remember their voices." I replied.

* * *

 **Okay that's all for now. I know you are reading this. Please review, this story has less reviews than stories with less views. I want to know if you like it, if you have any critiques, or if you have a character you want to add in. I need more demigods so I want you to come up with a name and description ans I'll add the new character into the story. At the end of the chapter I will let you know who came up with what character. So please review.**


	5. AN

So, i thought you should know the reason why i'm not updating. I have to currently deal with friends who are bullying me. They are constantly talking behind my back "but not far enough behind that I can't hear them" and making me feel like shit. I have not felt that happy lately and as a result most of the time when i try to work on my fanfics they end up sort of depressing. I have a few really great friends who have been helping me get through this and have from time to time confronting the "friends". I hope you understand and can wait however long it takes for this to stop or for me to feel better.

Demigod out.*said half hearted*


	6. Update

**I want to thank all of you who showed their support when I was going threw some tough times. Just the fact that some total strangers would do that warms my heart. I want you to know that I'm kinda better. There are times that I feel like crying from their words just coming back to me. Okay nevermind. One of them just said "Be weirder that Elisabeth." I'm not weird I'm just unique and thx 'friend'.**

I was going to do a parody/chapter but I no longer feel like it. So the A/N was written in first period but I didn't have enough time to publish it. Then next period we had to do a project where we are assigned a group and we need to become a family. They were in my group. They and one other person are now a divorced couple and the other person is an alcoholic. I'm their sister. The 'friend' then said in a nutshell that the reason the other person is an alcoholic is from how weird I am. They later said they were just joking.


End file.
